1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates to the reduction of the concentration of hydrogen sulfide in hydrocarbons. The invention particularly relates scavenging hydrogen sulfide from hydrocarbons.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Hydrogen Sulfide (H2S) is often encountered in the exploration for and production of oil and natural gas. The presence of H2S is usually objectionable because it may react with other hydrocarbons or fuel system components. Another reason that the H2S is objectionable is that it may be highly corrosive. Still another reason that H2S is undesirable is that it is a cause of highly noxious odors.
One solution to these problems is to “scavenge” H2S. Metal based scavengers and certain triazines and aldehydes are known to be useful for these purposes. For example, glyoxal (OHCCHO) has been used at pH neutral as a successful scavenger. Glyoxal and other aldehydes such as acrolein and formaldehyde are known to be useful in a variety of other applications such as biocides, disinfectants, and the like.
But the use of such aldehydes can of themselves sometimes be a problem. Aldehydes may be corrosive to metals such as aluminum, iron, and steel.
Metal Carboxylates are known to be useful for reducing the concentration of hydrogen sulfide in hydrocarbons. Unfortunately, many of the prior art metal carboxylates, especially those prepared with acetic acid, are insoluble in hydrocarbons and must be used as a dispersion or the like. It would be desirable in the art to prepare an oil soluble hydrogen sulfide inhibitor for use with hydrocarbons, especially crude oil, fuel oils, and bitumen.